Ikemia
by JDH1080
Summary: The support conversations of Ike and Mia.


So yeah, I wrote this in like an hour, but hey. I hope you all enjoy this. I've only recently started playing PoR, but I am loving it. I also for some reason like the idea of these two being together, I don't know why I just think they would work well together. Shame that they don't actually have a support conversation.

I borrowed heavily from a fanmade support conversation I saw on Gamefaqs from RoyalPersonGuy. figured you all might enjoy it. So yeah.

* * *

Ikemia

Ike/Mia Support C

Green eyes narrowed in concentration, Mia's mouth was set in a determined frown as her training sword sliced through the air.

'Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine.'

One final swing of the sword and Mia was able to breathe easily. "And that makes fifty." She breathed out before wiping some of the sweat from her brow. Her long blue violet hair was now sticking to her exposed shoulders and neck, she would need to bathe before the evening meal. 'That was one heck of a work out.' She thought to herself, pleased with her progress.

"Looks like some intense training." A friendly voice called out.

Mia glanced over her shoulder, surprised that someone had been spectating her. At seeing who it was her expression brightened slightly. "Heya Boss!" She greeted the blue haired youth. Upon realizing what he had said she felt herself swelling with pride at him noticing her rigorous workout. "It's got to be intense, or else I might fall behind everyone else." She explained as Ike adopted a confused expression.

"Fall behind? I don't think that's possible. I'm sure that no one else in our group takes training as seriously as you do." Mia couldn't ignore the satisfaction at hearing her leader compliment her.

"Thanks, but I still have much to learn. Did you know that some people in our army can wrestle with ten bears at once?" She questioned, somewhat excitably.

Raising an eyebrow at the odd question Ike found himself crossing his arms as he wondered who could have tricked Mia. "Who in the world told you that? I'm pretty sure-."

Mia didn't let him finished, already in the process of raising her sword. "Speaking of training I don't think I've had the chance to spar with you, save for that one time. Think you're up for a go?" She asked, taking her battle stance.

Ike looked at her, wondering if he should finish correcting her before sighing. "Maybe later. I'm sure you're tired from training for so long."

Mia's lips dipped into a slight frown. To herself she could admit that she was a tad winded, but she didn't want to use that as an excuse. "I'm okay, I can go a round." She promised with some pep in her voice.

Ike sighed. "I still have a few things I need to do tonight." The leader of the Greil Mercenaries explained regrettably. "How about tomorrow morning before we pack up camp?" He offered.

The violet haired girl thought it over for a second and decided to concede. Ike promising her a spar was worth the wait. "Okay then, see you early tomorrow." She said before heading off.

Ike watched the girl walk away. "She's something else..." He commented before going off to find Soren. He still had to look over the reports of their latest skirmish.

* * *

Ike/Mia Support B

Wood met wood, Mia's eyes narrowed as she locked gazes with her opponent. "You've gotten even better since our last spar." She commented before breaking their locked blades and swinging low.

Ike, ready for her attack, deflected her sword with the flat edge of his weapon before raising it over his head. With a cry he brought the training sword down, before Mia nimbly slid out of his reach. Panting the blue haired man adjusted his grip on his weapon. "You're still a hard opponent to fight." He complimented while sheathing the practice weapon, signaling the end of their spar. "Let's take a break."

And she truly was. Due to her smaller size Mia was very agile, most people Ike went up against were usually larger and slower. It wasn't often he went up against someone Mia's size who was as skilled as her.

Cheeks lightly flushed from her earlier exertion Mia beamed at his praise. "You're not exactly easy to fight either. You really know how to keep me on my toes, Boss." In her eyes Ike was easily the hardest opponent she had ever sparred with. His moves were quick and devastating, while Mia was able to avoid them with ease she could almost never find an opening. "A break sounds nice."

The two warriors found themselves seated next to each other. "So you know that guy who told me he could wrestle all those bears? He was lying." Mia told the dark haired male as he took a swig from his waterskin.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Never could have guessed..."

Mia nodded, Ike's sarcasm seemingly going over her head. "I know right?" The green-eyed swordswoman exclaimed. "Some man he turned out to be." She said before glancing at Ike. Biting her lip nervously she scooted slightly closer to her sparring partner. "So, would you say that you consider yourself to be a real man?" She asked.

Ike looked at her oddly, confused by her sudden question. Also since when did Mia get that close? "Um..." The blue haired warrior had never really thought about that. "I guess. I don't know if I'm really the one to say." Was his response.

Mia frowned at his reaction before smiling at him. "Well, I'd say you're a real man." And it was true. Mia did consider Ike to be a real man. He was an exceptional leader, despite his young age and inexperience. Not to mention he was kind and patient, and it didn't hurt to admit that she found him easy on the eyes.

Ike found himself slightly surprised by Mia's out of the blue compliment, but appreciated it nonetheless. "Well thanks, Mia."

Mia nodded but didn't say anything more, just simply stared back at him. "..."

Ike raised an eyebrow at her continued silence, but waited patiently for her to say more. When it didn't look like she had anything more else to say he turned his gaze back over to the training field. This apparently was not the right thing to do.

Mia sighed dejectedly. "Ugh, you're so clueless..." She groaned before hopping to her feet and leaving the now confused blue haired man alone.

* * *

Ike/Mia Support A

Ike found himself scratching his head a few days later. He hadn't seen much of Mia lately, even when they usually sparred she was oddly absent. Coming over to a nearby stream he felt his expression lifting up as he caught sight of long violet hair.

Garbed in her usual orange red gear sat Mia, her sword resting on her lap. "There you are." Ike greeted as he walked over to her.

Mia looked up at the familiar voice and frowned upon seeing her blue haired leader. "Oh, it's you." She said, her voice somewhat dismissive.

Her tone was enough to give Ike pause. "Did...Did I do something to upset you?" He questioned, wisely not taking a step closer to her.

Mia rolled her eyes before standing up. "Of course you did!" She told him. "A girl gives you a compliment and all you can say is thanks?"

Ike stared at her, still confused. He didn't understand why Mia was so annoyed with him, all he did was thank her for a compliment. What was wrong with that? "Okay, and what's wrong with that?" He asked her, wishing to know the reason for her ire.

Looking away from the blue haired man, Mia crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I said you were a real man. You know it wouldn't have hurt if you had said I was a real woman...or something..." Her cheeks adopting an unusual shade of red.

"What?" Ike found himself surprised by her response. At his response the violet haired girl refused to respond, in fact she was having trouble meeting his gaze. 'Mia had wanted me to compliment her? Call her a real woman?' He stepped closer to her. "Am I missing something here?" He wished she would meet his gaze.

Mia, still refusing to look at him, threw her hands up. "Just forget it." She told him simply, trying to move past him.

Ike quickly caught her by the arm. "Hold on here, why are you..." He trailed off, finally taking a moment to think about why exactly Mia looked as flustered as she did. "Oh..." The gears finally started turning.

Mia finally found it in herself to look at him. "Finally figure it out?" She questioned in an uncharacteristically timid voice.

Ike nodded, also looking a little embarrassed. "It...It certainly explains a lot." He told her before looking her straight in the eye. "You...like me?"

"As if it weren't obvious enough."

Ike nodded. "Sorry, I didn't even realize..." He trailed off, not sure what more to say to her.

Mia sighed, not at all surprised at the upcoming rejection. Why would the commander like her back? They were just sparring partners. "Just forget about it, okay? Can we just pretend this didn't happen and go back to just being sparring partners?" Even if he didn't return her feelings she at the very least wanted to be friends with him. And the thought of not even having that hurt.

Ike looked at her, really looked at her. Mia was cute, her long purple hair and green eyes both always seemed to shine, even when she was sweaty and tired from training. She always had so much energy and was almost always smiling. Whenever they sparred it felt like it was just the two of them, that all that mattered was them.

Taking his silence as her cue to leave Mia moved to walk passed him. "Wait, Mia!" Realizing that she was leaving Ike jogged to catch up with her. Feeling his hand on her shoulder Mia allowed him to turn her to face him.

"What?" She fixed him with a guarded yet curious look.

"I like you too." He told her.

Mia felt her heart flutter at the confession, but found herself being cautious. Even when he had said it she still doubted that her feelings were returned. "Really?" She said, crossing her arms.

Ike nodded. "I do, Mia." He said before pausing. "Maybe I haven't put a lot of thought into it, but I care about you and I like it when it's the two of us." The violet haired girl's cheeks flushed red at his sincere words.

Mia held her arm and awkwardly looked away. "I like it when it's just the two of us too..." She admitted, her ears matching the color of Ike's cape.

Ike smiled at her. "How about after all of this we go on a trip?" He proposed, causing the violet haired girl to look at him in surprise.

"A trip?" She tilted her head.

Ike nodded. "Yeah, to places unknown, just the two of us."

"Ike..." Mia smiled dreamily at the thought of just the two of them traveling together, no war, not having to fight for their lives. She nodded. "That sounds nice." The green-eyed woman told him.

* * *

Ike/Mia end

Once stability had returned for good, Ike and Mia left on a journey to lands still unknown. They were never seen again, but their smiling faces as they left together would never be forgotten.

* * *

So that was just a little something. Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
